Remember Me
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: A girl wakes up in a dark room alone, and is soon confronted by a mysterious man. Unable to remember anything, what will happen when more, even stranger people tell her a secret that she can't handle? Rated T for language and violence. A Creatures fanfic. (Rating may change at a later date.)
1. The Preview

She woke up in a dark room. She looked around, wondering why her wrists were hurting. She looked down at her wrists, and was able to make out wounds criss-crossing the pale skin. _'Ouch. I wonder why those are there.' _She thought, then looked around again.

She sighed, and sat back against the wall. _'Where am I? Better yet, why is it so dark in here?'_

As she lost herself in thought, she didn`t notice the door swing open, and she also didn`t notice the tall man who strode in until he announced his presence with a polite cough.

She looked up at him. "Oh, hello!" She smiled up at him.

He chuckled slightly, then kneeled down in front of her. "Hello, do you know where you are? Or _who _you are?"

The girl thought for a second, then shook her head.

"Hm." He giggled quietly. "Do you know who _I _am?"

Again, she shook her head.

"It worked, then? Brilliant! Oh, Sly, you are brilliant!" The man, presumably Sly, laughed.

The girl thought for a minute, then it was as if a light bulb went off over her head. "Oh, hey! I know someone named Sly! He`s my friend!"

The man stopped laughing, and froze in place, then whipped around and glared at her. "What? Y-You _what?_"

"My friend`s name is Sly!" She said helpfully, but sounded less confident now. "At least... I think so." She blinked in confusion. "It`s escaping me..." She stared blankly ahead for a few seconds, then snapped out of her strange state. "What were we talking about?"

The man stared at her. "Nothing at all." He shook his head slowly and exited the room, leaving the girl alone in the dark once again.

She stared after him, wondering why she felt like she was missing something. _'What a strange feeling... And who was that man?' _Unable to find the answers to her questions in the recesses of her mind or hidden in the dark room, she mentally shrugged and shook off the feeling, resting back against the wall and sighing.

But the feeling wouldn`t go away, and soon she felt as if she was being watched...

**So how was that? I know it`s short, but it **_**is **_**just a preview. If you enjoyed this, be sure to tell me and I`ll write more!**


	2. The Exit

"So I was thinking, maybe we could-" Nova started, fishing wooden planks out of his inventory and was getting ready to place one when Sly bounded out of a cave, grinning like a maniac.

"It worked!" He yelled, his eyes wide and his smile huge.

Nova looked up at him, exasperation clear on his face. "_What _worked?"

Sly grabbed Nova`s arms, and looked him in the eyes. "The experiment succeeded. She doesn`t remember _anything." _

Nova stared at Sly, still unsure about what the Puerto Rican was talking about. "What experiment?"

Sly just sighed in frustration and pushed Nova away. "Seamus, you know what I`m talking about, right?"

Seamus looked up from his construction. "Yeah, but I don`t believe you."

Sly ran forward and hugged Seamus, before grabbing his arm and running down into the cave again. He ran straight for the door set into the stone, and looked in, before urging Seamus to do the same.

Seamus peered in through the small hole in the door, and was barely able to make out the shape of a person, sitting against the wall. "So what? It`s just a person sitting in a room."

"W-what? That`s not just a person! Th-that`s-that`s _her!" _Sly spluttered, making weird noises and faces.

"I don`t know who_ she _is, Sly. I just know about your experiment." Seamus said with a sigh.

Sly made a shooing motion with his hands, saying, "Than get out. Get out of here! You don`t have any reason to be here. Leave! I don`t want you." He pushed Seamus back down the hall.

"Jeez." Seamus made a face. "Asshole." He muttered.

Sly ignored his comment and stared through the small window, giddy like a child on Christmas.

_**LINEBREAK**_

The girl looked around, boredom starting to set in. She groaned and stood. She started to walk around, working the stiffness out of her muscles.

The door opened, and the man from before stepped in. "Hello. Are you hungry, bored, tired , thirsty? All of the above?"

The girl watched him with surprise and amusement. "All of the above, I suppose."

Sly reached towards her, and she unconsciously shied away from his hand. He continued to look at her, and moved his hand, looking at it and back at her. She took his hand, and he led her out of the room, through the cave, and into the bright sunlight.

**It`s a bit short, I know, but the next one will be twice as long to compensate. Until next time!**


	3. The Butterfly

A butterfly landed on her arm, making her scream and grab onto Sly for protection. "What is that?" She squealed as it fluttered gracefully past. "You know what? It doesn`t matter, just kill it!"

Sly giggled at her. "It`s just a butterfly."

She glared at it. "Well it looks _evil." _

Sly giggled more, and Nova and Seamus looked up from their house-building to see what was so funny.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Sly?" Nova asked, looking kind of annoyed.

Sly giggled again. "Her! She`s afraid of butterflies!"

Seamus laughed a bit. "What? Why are you afraid of a little _butterfly?" _

She frowned at them, then let go of Sly and crossed her arms across her chest. "I thought it was dangerous or something."

Nova jeered at her, "Oh no! It`s a _butterfly! _Everybody run for your lives!" The other guys cracked up.

She hung her head, embarrassed, and ran away from them.

Sly, realizing that they had pushed it a little too far, glared at the other two laughing idiots. "Guys, shut up." The two stopped laughing, and looked at him strangely.

Sly nodded at them and ran off to find her.

Sly found her sitting by a lake, staring into its depths with red eyes and a puffy face. She looked up as he approached, then looked back down.

Sly sat next to her and sighed, looking into the crystalline lake. After a few moments, she spoke. "They laughed at me." She murmured.

Sly looked at her, and sighed again. "I know. I did too, and I`m sorry."

She didn`t look at him, but said, "It`s okay, you just kind of hurt my feelings. I thought we were friends, and then you laughed at me like that."

He patted her hand. "We _are _friends. I`m so sorry for laughing like that. That was rude and I shouldn`t have done that."

She just stared silently into the water, not thinking of anything, just being still and quiet.

The two sat in silence for a while, until the sun set and the groaning of monsters could be heard. Then, Sly finally stood, and offered his hand to her once again.

This time, there was no hesitation, and she grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet and lead her back to where Nova and Seamus were waiting.


	4. The Science Experiment

Sly watched her talking with Nova and Seamus, glad that she had forgotten all about the incident with the butterfly. But she does kind of forget everything, doesn`t she?

He was actually glad that couldn`t remember anything, as mean as that may sound, but it could get annoying having to remind her who he was every time they talked.

He felt bad about having to experiment on her, but knew it was for the best that he did. She had gone through too much, and if she remembered... if she remembered she wouldn`t ever trust him again.

Sly started thinking about the experiment, and thought about how secretive and reclusive he had become when he wasn`t in his lab, working on her. He and the other Creatures had grown apart, and he wanted to rekindle their friendship, but didn`t know how they would respond to that.

He sighed, and chewed quietly on his bread, unhappy, but at least he wasn`t hungry anymore.

Nova looked over from talking to her, then walked over. "Hey, why are you just sitting here, jackass? Why are you watching us talking like a weirdo?"

Sly sighed again and looked up at him. "I`m just observing. Seeing how she reacts when socializing."

Nova made a face. "Man, why do you treat like some kind of freaky science experiment or something?"

Sly chuckled. "Because that`s exactly what she is, 'man.'"

Nova scoffed, then turned away from Sly. "I don`t even know why I came over here to talk to you, jackass." Then he walked away, scowling.

She looked over, and tilted her head to the side curiously, like a dog. "What was that about?" She asked Nova.

He shook his head. "Nothing, don`t worry about it." He turned his attention to Seamus. "So are we gonna get cracking on those dog houses?"

Seamus shrugged and got his wooden planks ready, letting Nova lead him to wherever he wanted to put the houses.

She looked over at Sly, who was scowling at Nova`s back, and wondered what had gotten up in his butt. She thought about going to talk to him, but then decided against it and went to help Nova and Seamus with the dog houses.

* * *

_**Short, I know, but I figured I would just get something up so that you wouldn`t moan and groan about it.**_

_**Also, I figure that I`ll start updating this weekly, since I don`t have much time for it now that I`m devoting so much of my time to Uprisings.**_

_**So, I`ll try to get a new chapter up every Saturday or Sunday, and everything will get better and it`ll be cool.**_


	5. The Return

The next two weeks passed by in a blur, blending together to become one boring day, it seemed.

Her memory seemed to be getting worse all the time, and she could hardly remember anything.

Sly would tell her something, just to have her forget what he said in about five seconds.

It was getting frustrating, and finally, after the second week, he took her back to lab to mess with her head some more.

He stayed in there for several more weeks, finally reemerging with her at his side.

She wore a tight smile, but her eyes were dead.

She could remember more now, but she still felt as if she was missing something.

She remembered her name. Anna. Anna Harper.

Anna was lacking in emotion.

She could smile, and laugh, and feel fear, but they were all dulled.

Sly told them it was just a side effect of his experimentation, and it should eventually wear off.

When three weeks had passed, Dan, Kootra, and Sp00n returned.

They took in the additions to the house, the girl, and the slight changes in all of their friends.

Then they simply began to rebuild their living quarters.

Seamus and Nova watched them, curious.

"I wonder what`s up with 'em." Nova whispered to Seamus.

The blonde in the Mario suit merely shrugged, and murmured back, "No clue."

All anyone knew was that they watched Anna intently at almost all times.

They were interested in her, for some strange reason, and Sly was determined to find out.

_**A/N: Okay, okay. This chapter is short, admittedly pretty bad, and long overdue.**_

_** But I`m just getting back into the swing of things, you guys.**_

_** Don`t you get your panties all up in a twist, darlin's.**_


End file.
